Le dilemne de Jane
by Heleanora
Summary: "John le Rouge est mort. Lisbon l'a abattu."


Disclaimer : Not mine.

Une histoire qui fait pendant au "choix de Lisbon" et dont l'écriture s'est révélée particulièrement ardue.

* * *

A l'intention de celles et ceux qui ne connaissent ou ne se rapellent pas de l'histoire précédente.

**Quelques éléments de repère pour comprendre ce qui suit :**

Suite à un déclic inattendu, Lisbon perce la carapace de John le Rouge et fait le choix, justifié à ses yeux, de lui tendre un piège en usant intelligemment de ses découvertes pour le provoquer. Elle devient ainsi son adversaire principal dans un duel périlleux où le premier à commetre une erreur perd. Soucieuse de réussite, de la sécurité de son équipe et des intérêts de Jane, elle décide intentionnellement d'agir à l'insu de tous en toute clandestinité au point de faire appel à la brigade d'un ami pour assurer ses arrières.

Après plusieurs mois de lutte, le tueur commet une faute. La confrontation finale a lieu qui se conclut par la mort du Rouge. Ses agents, les derniers au courant de ses manigances, ne lui pardonnent pas ses agissements, Jane moins que les autres. S'attendant à ce dénouement, sans un mot à quiconque, Lisbon quitte la Californie sitôt ses affaires en ordre.

L'intrigue présente commence au moment où l'équipe, assomée par la nouvelle, est envoyée sur les lieux de la confrontation entre Lisbon et John le Rouge.

* * *

**LE DILEMME DE JANE**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

_**John le Rouge est mort**__. _Soulagement. _Mort._ Joie carnassière. _Mort…_ Incompréhension. Colère.

Impossible !

Il cherchait encore le lien, la clef du mystère des derniers meurtres, quand Cho l'avait tiré de sa tanière. Il ne L'avait pas tué. Pas encore. Il s'en souviendrait s'il L'avait tué, non ? Non ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être mort. Une erreur. C'était une erreur…

_**L'agent Lisbon l'a abattu.**_

_******§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_******.**_

Poings serrés, les yeux vagues, c'est à peine s'il entendit Van Pelt annoncer qu'ils seraient sur les lieux dans cinq minutes ou qu'il ressentit le cahotement du SUV au passage d'un nid de poule particulièrement profond. Depuis l'annonce de Bertram, son esprit s'était comme déconnecté, et mis à part un moment d'incrédulité totale, ne cessait de ressasser.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Ce n'était pas vrai. PAS VRAI !

_**John le Rouge est mort.**_

On l'avait piégée ! On l'avait piégée et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se défendre.

_**L'agent Lisbon L'a abattu.**_

Il l'avait attirée dans un traquenard, ou bien kidnappée, ou contrainte à le suivre…

_**Apparemment, elle menait sa propre enquête, et savait qu'Il s'en prendrait à elle. **_

IL avait voulu joué avec elle, ils s'étaient battus, et elle avait tiré…

_**Elle avait demandé l'appui officieux d'une de leurs brigades pour la couvrir au cas où ça tournerait au vinaigre**__._

Voilà, c'était ça ! Légitime défense. Voilà. Ca ne pouvait pas s'être passé autrement. Impossible !

_**Ils étaient les premiers sur les lieux...**_

Le reste n'était que mensonges.

_**Et garderont le contrôle des opérations sur le terrain même si l'affaire demeure aux mains du CBI.**_

Lisbon ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais !

_**Vous devez vous rendre sur place sans plus tarder, pour sauver la face.**_

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

_**La scène de crime ne tardera plus à devenir un cirque médiatique**__._

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'y croyait pas !

_**Les journaux feront leurs choux gras de l'agent qui a enfin mis un terme au palmarès funèbre du célèbre serial killer.**_

Il était mort. Lisbon l'avait tué.

_**Aucune déclaration à la presse. Une conférence aura lieu demain matin pour exposer la version officielle.**_

Elle L'avait tué !

_**Personne ne doit soupçonner notre mise à l'écart.**_

Ce n'était pas possible.

Jamais.

Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Pas elle.

_**Dépêchez-vous !**_

Elle ne l'avait pas fait. ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Pas vrai ! PAS VRAI !

.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

Lisbon !

_Vivante. Saine et sauve. _

_Soulagement._

_Regard appuyé. _

_Effroi. _

Elle l'avait fait.

_Rage aveugle, froide._

_._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**.**_

Quinze jours plus tard.

Tapi dans l'ombre, il observait son visage tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle pour la dernière fois, cherchant le moindre signe de remord ou d'hésitation. La queue d'une explication. En vain. Ses traits réguliers ne trahissaient que détermination et satisfaction. Pourtant, il aurait parié un de ses meilleurs costumes qu'elle n'ignorait pas sa présence toute proche, qu'elle la ressentait depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment, près de deux heures auparavant…

_Poings qui se serrent convulsivement._

Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment ? A lui ! Ils étaient amis, non ?

Dévoré par une fureur qui ne le quittait plus depuis le soir fatal, il ne savait s'il en voulait davantage à Lisbon pour lui avoir volé sa vengeance légitime, l'avoir dupé, ou à lui-même pour s'être montré aussi aveugle des mois durant. Jamais au grand jamais ne l'avait-on abusé de la sorte, lui, le grand Patrick Jane ! Comme un vulgaire pantin de bois, elle l'avait manipulé sans vergogne, profitant de leur entente et trahissant la confiance rare qu'il lui avait accordée pour mieux parvenir à ses fins. La garce ! Félonne ultime ! Si étrangère à sa vieille comparse qu'il n'y avait pas cru, n'avait pas voulu y croire, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive entre deux voitures. Elle bavardait tranquillement, adossée à une portière en compagnie de l'inspecteur qui partageait régulièrement ses déjeuners, tandis que Cho tentait tant bien que mal de parquer leur SUV dans le parking encombré par les véhicules de police. Pas de journalistes encore, mais ils ne sauraient tarder.

Calme, sûre d'elle, elle donnait son témoignage officiel sans jamais dévier le regard de son interlocuteur. _Mâchoire qui se crispe._ Si elle avait été une innocente victime du Rouge, contrainte de tirer pour sauver sa vie, elle aurait guetté avec anxiété son arrivée sur les lieux, inquiète de sa réaction face à la fin brutale, surprenante et… décevante de sa quête vengeresse. Son échec implicite à tenir une promesse sacrée. Mais non. Rien de tout cela. Seulement le sang-froid et le détachement glacial d'une calculatrice dont les plans méticuleusement échafaudés produisaient finalement les fruits attendus.

Une étrangère. La Lisbon qu'il connaissait n'était pas capable d'une telle rouerie. Ne savait pas même lui mentir… _Sensation d'étouffement. Ses prunelles fixent intensément le témoin lumineux sautant d'étage en étage avant de s'immobiliser sur le voyant du rez-de-chaussée._

Elle partait. Jamais plus elle ne remettrait les pieds dans le bâtiment. Le prix à payer. Un prix dont elle avait certainement toujours eu conscience, au vu de son absence totale de combativité suite à la décision de leurs supérieurs…

Comme paralysé, les yeux vides, il demeura de longues minutes devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Seul un « ding » lointain le ramena à la réalité. John le Rouge était mort. Mort et enterré de la veille. Sa famille avait refusé de réclamer le corps. Si un avocat n'avait paru au dernier moment avec les dispositions obsèques du Défunt, l'Etat se serait contenté de L'incinérer et d'entreposer Ses cendres dans une tombe anonyme. _Quelques pas hagards._ Malgré lui, il avait assisté à la cérémonie funéraire, à la mise en bière, se retenant avec peine d'apostropher l'officiant qui, en termes sobres, proclamait la clémence du Seigneur et le Pardon des Péchés. Ce dernier ignorait vraisemblablement tout des crimes de l'âme confiée à ses soins… _Reniflement méprisant._ Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui… Bien que la presse eût tôt disposé entre ses mains de Sa véritable identité, elle avait préféré mettre l'accent sur l'héroïsme et la clairvoyance de l'agent Lisbon, soulignés, renforcés, par le récapitulatif sanglant de Ses nombreux meurtres, tout particulièrement ceux de sa famille et de l'équipe de Bosco. _Poings serrés à blanc, légèrement tremblants._ La société idolâtrait ses tueurs en série quand elle ne les craignait plus. La folle !

Il ne méritait pas qu'on se souvint de Son nom ! De Lui ! _Pas précipités, brutaux, qui grimpent l'escalier menant au grenier._ Ca le rendait malade de savoir que d'ici cinquante ans, vingt, dix, ce serait Son pseudonyme que les gens se remémoreraient, non pas les noms et les visages de ses victimes devenues anonymes, de simples données circonstancielles… _Coup violent sur la table. Douleur. Il s'asseoit sur le lit de fortune, comme hébété._

Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond. Encore moins lui, qui s'égarait en considérations inutiles à la limite des clichés vulgaires, ni Lisbon. Surtout elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

_Abattement. Lassitude. Soupir. Irritation. Tapotements nerveux de la main et du pied. Se relève soudainement, l'air déterminé. Un homme en mission._

_ ._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**.**_

Dévoré du besoin de savoir, il s'empara du rapport le lendemain de son dépôt officiel. Il s'en serait saisi dès la veille si les documents s'étaient trouvés dans les bureaux désertés de la direction, la nuit dernière, ou encore s'il avait pu pénétrer clandestinement dans le domicile du grand chef une fois toutes les lumières éteintes. Malheureusement, les dieux jouant résolument contre lui, un appel de Cho l'avait obligé à gagner les lieux d'une mort suspecte en lien certain avec John le Rouge avant qu'il ne puisse passer à l'action… _Lèvres pincées._

Désormais à l'abri dans sa tanière, seul, il bloqua la porte et coupa son portable, déterminé à ne pas être interrompu une fois de plus. _Soupir. Quelques pas. _S'asseyant lourdement sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, il laissa échapper son butin des mains qui s'écrasa sur le plateau de la table avec un bruit mat. Le dossier était épais. Trop épais. Mauvais signe. Il n'en avait pas lu un mot qu'il savait déjà ne pas en aimer le contenu…

Soudainement hésitant, il en scruta longuement la couverture avant de se résoudre à la tourner et de déchiffrer les mots rituels d'introduction. Il ne s'arrêta plus, médusé. _Effaré. Ses membres tremblent de rage tandis qu'il pâlit à vue d'œil. _Certes, il pressentait déjà que les racines de la félonie s'enracinaient plus profondément qu'il ne le croyait jusqu'alors, que le rôle de Lisbon dépassait celui de la simple réaction à une menace du tueur en série ou une suspicion d'infiltration du CBI, que ses… actions secrètes n'étaient pas simples conséquences d'instincts protecteurs mal placés envers les siens.

Cependant, jamais ô grand jamais, y compris dans ses hypothèses les plus sombres, n'avait-il envisagé qu'elle était en réalité la maîtresse incontestée du jeu des mois derniers, qu'elle avait réussi là où il s'était cassé les dents des années durant. Qu'elle L'avait percé à jour, vu au travers de Ses écrans de fumées, abattu… _Poings serrés._ Elle avait découvert qui Il était et retourné sa connaissance contre Lui, L'avait froidement défié et entraîné dans un duel à mort. Tout planifié pour garder les coudées franches. Y compris l'évincer lui, Patrick Jane, du centre de l'univers de son ennemi ! _Coup violent sur la table._ Après une décade de chasse acharnée, il se voyait réduit au rang de simple figurant dont les gestes ne comptaient que lorsqu'ils venaient entraver l'intrigue principale. _Respiration hachée._

Il ne comprenait que maintenant combien il avait été mystifié par les deux duellistes chacun de leur côté, comment ils s'étaient implicitement ligués pour le tenir à l'écart. Tandis que Lisbon feignait d'être égale à elle-même avec la plus parfaite innocence –un coup de maître qui réclamait des éclaircissements en soi – John le Rouge maintenait l'illusion qu'il demeurait le cœur de Son attention en multipliant les piques à son encontre et lui faisant accroire qu'ils entraient dans la phase finale de leur guerre privée. Ce qui s'avérait exact, en un certain sens… _Battement compulsif du pied sur le sol. Irritation courroucée. _

Comment avait-il pu se montrer aveugle à ce point ? Ne pas flairer l'entourloupe ? Les signes n'avaient pourtant pas dû manquer... La fameuse évaluation surprise des compétences de l'équipe pour commencer, pile au moment où Lisbon participait à ce séminaire à propos de la folie et du crime… Déjà, à l'époque, il s'était étonné de l'étrange coïncidence, y voyant un stratagème pour isoler délibérément l'agent senior du reste de l'équipe, sans pourtant s'y appesantir davantage sur le moment, n'ayant constaté à leur retour aucun élément troublant dans son comportement. Pourtant, s'il en croyait le dossier qu'il venait de parcourir – il n'avait aucune raison de le mettre en doute – c'était à cette occasion qu'elle avait déclenché les hostilités, au moyen d'un discours à double-entente que seul dans l'assistance John le Rouge pouvait comprendre. Un acte tout sauf anodin. _Froncement de sourcils._

Elle devait certainement être nerveuse à cette perspective, puis anxieuse dans l'attente de Sa réaction, quelle qu'elle fût… Cependant… Il ne gardait pas souvenir d'une quelconque manifestation de malaise ou d'inquiétude autre que ses préoccupations usuelles au sujet de sa santé mentale, toujours ébranlée par le meurtre brutale de la petite Elina, si semblable à sa Charlotte. Pas plus qu'il ne se rappelait d'aucune attitude étrange ou inexplicable, de paroles sibyllines ou de réflexions semblant sorties du néant… _Lèvres mordillées._ Maintenant qu'il y repensait… Si le rapport donnait amples détails sur ses investigations clandestines, il… donnait parfois une impression de… non-dits, de vides… _Feuilletage inconscient. _

En premier lieu, elle ne mentionnait pas les moyens employés pour les berner tous, se contentant de sous-entendre qu'elle avait pris sur son temps personnel. Elle n'indiquait pas non plus comment elle en était venue à reconsidérer toute l'affaire sous un nouvel angle, ni comment elle avait acquis la certitude de ne pas faire fausse route... Elle n'aurait jamais entrepris une telle opération sans une certitude absolue. Enfin… En dépit de la logique indéniable de ses raisonnements, de leur fondement avéré a posteriori… Quelque chose - leur subtilité ?- échappait à la sagacité de son esprit, lui laissant un arrière-goût d'insatisfaction dans la bouche... _Regard acéré jeté au dossier, lourd de reproches._

Une relecture était nécessaire.

Jetant un coup d'œil machinal à l'heure sur son portable, il sursauta : il n'en avait plus le temps. Précipitamment, il regagna les bureaux encore déserts du SCU pour photocopier l'intégralité du document avant de le remettre à sa place légitime, ni vu ni connu.

Il pourrait désormais le consulter à loisir.

.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru ou proclamé, il ne quitta pas le CBI. Trop choqué les premiers jours pour prendre une telle décision ou même réagir d'aucune façon, son esprit s'était comme replié sur lui-même et tâchait de dissiper la brume qui s'était emparée de lui. Il ne ressentait rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé éprouver à la mort du Rouge, aucun triomphe. Il avait toujours cru, dût-il survivre à la confrontation, qu'il serait soulagé, satisfait, qu'un poids se lèverait de ses épaules et qu'il pourrait enfin respirer librement. Qu'il pourrait, sinon faire le deuil du passé, apprendre à vivre avec, envisager un avenir plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait osé jusque-là.

Au lieu de cela…, Son décès… le laissait perplexe, lui semblait irréel… Il ne doutait pourtant pas qu'il s'agît bien de Lui, l'idée du contraire ne l'avait pas même traversé. Peut-être parce qu'il ne L'avait pas exécuté en personne… Il aurait cru ressentir un changement radical, mais se débattait toujours avec ses démons. Ses cauchemars persistaient bien qu'ils eussent changé de nature, mettaient en scène sa femme et sa fille qui lui adressaient des reproches et des critiques sévères, qui l'accusaient de les avoir abandonnées, d'avoir trahi une promesse de plus… Des visions bien pires que celles des tortures sanglantes mille fois imaginées. _Dénégations de tête._

Non, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas de sentiment de victoire, pas d'exultation, seulement un fond d'incrédulité, de l'étonnement, et quelque chose qu'il identifiait peut-être à tort comme de la curiosité. Quoiqu'il en fût, la confusion avait fini par se dissiper comme la mer se retirait à marée basse, en va-et-vient réguliers. Après une poignée de jours, il devint rationnellement capable d'apprécier la disparition de son vieil Ennemi, de la reconnaître comme une bonne chose et de la saluer comme un succès remporté contre le Mal, sans toutefois réussir à se départir de son sentiment d'impuissance. L'action seule pouvait y remédier.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva ensuite happé, presque instantanément, par les révélations effarantes des investigations corollaires à la mort du Rouge et qu'il éprouva le besoin de mettre un terme définitif à Son cercle de fidèles, d'hommes de main et de « pairs ». De prendre enfin sa revanche sur son bourreau en terrassant ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Plusieurs semaines – mois – d'un labeur titanesque dont le tableau s'assombrissait un peu plus chaque instant avec la découverte d'un énième crime sanglant, d'une nouvelle trahison, de détails macabres et de motifs scabreux, l'annonce d'un suicide suspect ou d'une démission inexplicable, d'une disparition ou encore l'émergence ratée d'un disciple, pincé quarante-huit heures après sa première tuerie.

Quand le dossier fut enfin bouclé, les pièces à conviction et les rapports emplissaient à eux seuls une salle entière du dépôt des archives, auxquels il faudrait rajouter les innombrables coupures de presse et les minutes de tous les procès futurs, sans oublier la multitude des monographies et livres d'experts à venir. Une gloire démente pour un être ignoble.

La fin du grand nettoyage le laissa épuisé, perdu, sans autre repère que le quotidien du SCU avec ses légères altérations. Libre comme l'air, il n'avait plus eu le désir de prendre son envol. Il était simplement demeuré au nid où, entouré de familiers, il savait pouvoir encore donner un sens à sa vie. Chez lui.

Comme de juste, son dossier plus solide que de l'acier, Cho s'était vu confié la tête de l'unité et assumait ses nouvelles responsabilités d'une main de maître. Son efficacité, redoutable, promettait de dépasser bientôt celle de son prédécesseur et – question de circonstances ou de doigté – lui permettait de gérer plus aisément ses frasques persistantes quand il s'agissait de confondre un suspect.

Par ailleurs, si Rigsby demeurait fidèle à lui-même, Van Pelt s'épanouissait professionnellement et prouvait à tous les sceptiques qu'elle possédait l'étoffe d'un excellent agent au-delà de son génie de l'informatique. Fréquentant davantage le terrain, sa sensibilité naturelle, son empathie et son sens de l'observation s'avéraient chaque jour un peu plus indispensables, la qualité et la pertinence de ses raisonnements s'amélioraient, sa confiance en elle grandissait. Il ne s'écoulerait guère de temps avant qu'on ne lui propose une position plus avantageuse, puis le commandement d'une équipe.

Quant à leur nouvelle recrue… Un jeune chien arrogant fraîchement débarqué de Los Angeles, coureur de jupons invétéré doté d'un solide bon sens, qui conduirait une carrière respectable une fois gagné par la maturité. Un défi de choix pour tout mentor qui se respecte.

Lui-même ne déviait que peu de ses habitudes : s'il ne fréquentait quasiment plus le grenier et avait abandonné sa chambre de motel en faveur d'un appartement modeste, son attrait pour les mystères et les énigmes policières demeuraient intact ainsi que son goût pour la théâtralité, la manipulation, la provocation et la malice. Le nombre des plaintes qu'il engendrait ne diminuait pas – augmentait légèrement plutôt-, cependant les conséquences de ses manigances ne mettaient jamais plus sérieusement en péril l'équipe tant au niveau physique que professionnel.

Il avait bien appris sa leçon.

.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

_Et le temps passe et s'envole plus vite que je ne le voudrais._

_._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**.**_

Etendu sur son divan de cuir brun, feignant le sommeil, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier vers son bureau, celui de Cho désormais. S'ils n'en parlaient jamais, sa présence se faisait sentir encore chaque jour, ainsi que le poids de sa trahison. Ils ne décoléraient pas. Bien que le temps et les bribes échappées de son rapport final leur eût permis de rationaliser - dans une certaine mesure - ses choix, de comprendre qu'elle souhaitait avant tout les protéger d'une issue tragique à la Bosco ou d'un avortement de carrière prématuré alors qu'elles s'annonçaient brillantes, que toute autre approche n'aurait conduit qu'au désastre, les blessures n'en demeuraient pas mois vives ni le ressentiment moins amer. Trop atteints dans leur orgueil, leurs principes et leurs sentiments pour accepter ce que la logique leur criait, pour reconnaître qu'à sa place ils auraient probablement agi de même. L'enjeu se trouvait trop important pour que toute tergiversation, tout scrupule soit tolérable, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Lui-même… Bien qu'une part de lui, celle qui était objective, conçut les raisons de ses actes, les jugea logiques au vu de sa personnalité et de sa noblesse d'âme, si logiques qu'il ne devrait pas même s'en étonner, il ne parvenait pas à les comprendre, à la comprendre. Comme si quelque chose lui échappait, un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéfinissable qui rendait l'entière situation irréelle, insensée. Impossible. Comme un vide. Maintes et maintes fois il avait relu le rapport clandestinement copié sans jamais y découvrir de réponse satisfaisante, conservant une impression de flou, d'étrangeté qu'il ne pouvait étouffer. Comme si ce n'était pas d'elle dont il était question. Il ne la reconnaissait pas dans la relation froide et méthodique des événements, elle avait réussi le tour de force de se distancier quand elle était le cœur même de toute l'affaire, donnant l'impression de parler d'une autre personne qu'elle. Un récit si froid qu'il ne lui ressemblait en rien, qu'il devait forcément manquer quelque chose… Et il continuait de chercher, inlassablement, avide de comprendre, de répondre à ses interrogations, entretenant ainsi la rancune tenace et la fureur qu'il ressentait sans bien savoir à qui – à quoi – elles s'adressaient.

Sans savoir si c'était à elle qu'il en voulait le plus, pour l'avoir trompé, manipulé, pour l'avoir si bien berné sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle qui avait agi sans son conseil, sans considérer ni rechercher son opinion, allant consciemment à l'encontre de sa volonté, de son vœux le plus cher, le privant de sa vengeance.

Ou bien s'il s'en voulait davantage à lui-même pour n'avoir rien vu venir, s'être enfermé dans son obsession, ses certitudes, au point de ne plus voir la réalité telle qu'elle était, de déformer la vérité pour qu'elle colle à ses théories, vaille que vaille. Pour s'être laissé réduire à une marionnette, soumise aux caprices de mains diverses, un acteur de second rôle sans réelle importance. Pour s'être vu battu sur son propre terrain, rendu incapable de tenir la promesse faite à sa défunte famille tant d'années auparavant, d'infliger au Rouge le châtiment qu'Il méritait. _Bouffée de rage._

Ou encore à Ce Dernier, pour avoir brusquement bouleversé les règles du jeu, l'avoir abandonné, jeté comme un malpropre, après des années de lutte, l'avoir délibérément entraîné sur une fausse piste, écarté. Lui avoir préféré un autre adversaire qu'Il jugeait meilleur, s'était révélé meilleur, bien meilleur… _Poings serrés._

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais l'erreur de n'avoir pas compris, à la mort de la petite Elina, qu'Il se lassait de lui et ne tarderait plus à l'achever n'acceptait qu'avec peine que Lisbon soit parvenue à cette conclusion de suite et ait décidé de détourner Son attention pour le sauver de Ses griffes sanglantes. _Lèvres brièvement pincées. _De le sauver de lui-même... Pas certain qu'il eût voulu être sauvé alors… En vérité… Sans sa rage… Sa rage l'avait empêché d'y trop penser au moment de Sa mort, puis la force de l'habitude lui avait donné la force de continuer sa vie, le CBI lui offrant comme toujours l'équilibre et la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Il se reconstruisait maintenant bon gré mal gré et devait avouer qu'il appréciait l'homme qu'il devenait. Un homme honorable, équilibré. Ses centres d'intérêts se diversifiaient, il accordait davantage de temps à ses loisirs. Le temps faisait enfin son œuvre. _Soupir de contentement. Bruit de porte qui se referme. Cho rassemble les troupes, probablement une nouvelle enquête. _Le temps…

Sans doute avec le temps, pas tout de suite, plus tard, leur rancœur à tous s'atténuerait et ils pourraient la croiser dans la rue sans vouloir lui réclamer de comptes, échanger une poignée de banalités sans que le venin ne s'infiltre dans leurs paroles, peut-être même un jour lointain partager un café, un repas, quelques moments privilégiés, mais jamais plus ils ne pourraient retravailler avec elle, jamais plus ils ne lui accorderaient leur confiance. Un doute immortel planerait toujours au-dessus de chacune de ses paroles, de ses actions…

.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

La pluie tombait à verse, martelant les carreaux au rythme d'une mélodie inconnue, obsédante, égarant son esprit au loin. Une saison venait de passer. _Soupir._

Le recul aidant, il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable de toute la débâcle, qu'eux tous étaient à blâmer, trop concentrés sur leurs propres problèmes pour accorder plus qu'un clin d'œil à l'ensemble du tableau, pour regarder au-delà des apparences. Lui compris. Particulièrement lui. S'il avait été au sommet de sa forme et de ses talents, ne s'était pas laissé dominer par son obsession ni la frayeur sourde qui l'étreignait de perdre la raison pour de bon… S'il n'avait pas gaspillé tant d'efforts à sauvegarder son masque, son contrôle, à comprendre les jeux tordus d'un tueur intelligemment dérangé, s'il avait envisagé ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il n'était pas – plus – au centre de l'univers de John le Rouge - comme il avait tendance à le faire depuis le massacre de sa famille - il aurait compris ce qu'elle manigançait. Compris qu'elle tenait une piste sérieuse, qu'elle lui cachait des choses, retournait contre lui ses facultés exceptionnelles.

Certes, elle avait agi avec finesse et doigté en contournant tout risque de se trahir, en évitant de mentir ouvertement sachant qu'il le remarquerait de suite et en ne différant en rien de ses habitudes pour ne pas l'alarmer, maintes précautions qui avaient certainement ralenti ses recherches. Cependant, sa prestation n'était pas si parfaite qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière elle, non ? Certains signes auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, ne serait-ce que ses yeux balayant les scènes des derniers crimes du Tueur tandis qu'ils quêtaient le message à son intention. _Légère amertume. _Les vrais messages, dont il n'avait pas deviné la valeur véritable avant la lecture du rapport, qu'il n'avait pas reconnus comme tels, si éloignés de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver… _Tête secouée. _

Seulement, pour dépister ces éventuels indices de duplicité, il aurait fallu qu'il fût à son meilleur niveau, et il ne l'était pas. Loin de là… Il était alors brisé, encore mal remis du meurtre atroce de la petite Elina, de sa… crise de folie passagère dont il ne conservait que de rares souvenirs – ceux où elle figurait. Empli de haine, il ne songeait plus alors qu'à prendre sa revanche et enfin écharper de ses mains nues le Monstre qui ne reculait devant aucune cruauté pour le provoquer personnellement. Rien que d'y penser… _Yeux qui se ferment, tremblement léger. _Ne pas y penser. Trop risqué. Aujourd'hui encore… _Moue douloureuse._

Bref, il se trouvait particulièrement affaibli quand Il avait radicalement bouleversé les règles du jeu, qu'elle les avait faussés. Sans y réfléchir plus avant, fonçant tête baissé dans les évidences trompeuses, il avait supposé que la flambée de meurtres accompagnée de fragments d'obscurs poèmes marquait le début d'un nouveau jeu macabre que couronnerait une issue spectaculaire, dont il ne cernait pas encore les contours ni l'intérêt mais dont il savait avec certitude que les énigmes poétiques dévoileraient la nature. Ce qu'elles avaient fait, bien trop tard : il n'avait compris leur signification qu'après Sa mort, en prenant la mesure des tromperies, manipulations et illusions dont il avait été l'objet. Le bêta éternel, trop obnubilé par sa personne pour regarder le monde dans sa réalité, qui, à force de vivre pour les détails infimes et les jeux d'esprit, compliquait tant la vérité qu'elle devenait mensonges et illusions. Ne se serait-il pas fourvoyé à outrance dans les théories du complot, le symbolisme des meurtres, la psychologie du tueur et la part d'attaque personnelle à son égard qu'il aurait sans doute pu le démasquer bien des années auparavant, ou plutôt… _Dénégation de tête._

Non, cela n'aurait pu arriver, ou le Rouge ne l'aurait pas distingué des autres enquêteurs et spéculateurs en tout genre, ne l'aurait pas initialement choisi pour adversaire privilégié. C'était sa façon d'être, de raisonner qui L'avait attiré au départ, sa culture éclectique, son phénoménal potentiel à mettre du lien entre les éléments les plus disparates, à voir par-delà les apparences. Seulement, aucun des deux n'avaient envisagé qu'il pécherait par excès en ces domaines, qu'il pourrait être « trop doué » pour Le menacer réellement, pour se montrer à Sa hauteur et Le rattraper. Pour se hisser entièrement au rang de Son égal. Plus qu'autre chose, ses actions, ses hypothèses, sa conduite L'avait protégé, Lui avait permis de poursuivre sereinement sa carrière criminelle. _Sensation de malaise teintée d'effroi. _

Lisbon n'avait eu aucun mal à percer ses défenses, une fois parvenue sur le bon chemin. C'était en utilisant ses propres méthodes qu'elle avait retrouvé Sa piste, restreint son champ de recherches et démasqué Son identité, en suivant le raisonnement qu'elle aurait naturellement favorisé sans lui et ses excentricités. C'était elle et non lui qui aurait pu le coincer des années auparavant, en eût-elle eu la liberté. _Honteux. _Au lieu de ça, trop occupée d'une part à réparer les torts et dégâts qu'il provoquait quotidiennement, rejetée dans son ombre, influencée d'autre part par son attitude et sa prétendue expertise du dossier, elle avait malgré elle adopté son point de vue et considéré l'affaire sous un angle qui n'était pas le sien, inconfortable, dans lequel elle ne pouvait pas laisser s'épanouir pleinement ses compétences ni, en toute logique, obtenir de résultats probants. _Abattement._

Au lieu de cela, il l'avait obligée à agir contre toutes ses croyances pour redevenir elle-même et mener les investigations à sa manière, poussée à renier ses croyances et ses sentiments, ses attaches, à se mettre en danger, à… tout perdre. Pour conclure une enquête. Accomplir son devoir. Déshonorée…

Il était le méchant de l'histoire, et s'il devait se montrer parfaitement franc, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle ne l'aurait pas si bien dupé si elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'excellence dans son entreprise…

.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

Il revint sur Sa tombe une nuit.

La première fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Pénétré d'un froid mordant pour la Californie, il contemplait la pierre sobre qui ne portait pour inscription que Son nom et Ses dates de naissance et de décès. Un mort parmi d'autres, des plus ordinaires pour le commun des mortels. _Silence._

Il avait eu du mal à comprendre qu'Il était mort au début, à l'annonce de leur chef, se rappelait s'être dit non sans angoisse qu'Il ne pouvait être mort puisqu'il ne L'avait pas tué, pour douter aussitôt de la fiabilité de ses souvenirs. Son palais mémoriel ne l'aurait-il pas trahi sous le coup d'une émotion intense ? Puis sa confusion, accrue un peu plus par la responsabilité de Lisbon, si inattendue, surréelle… Puis encore la peur et le chaos, qui prirent le dessus, la haine, la rancœur…

Paradoxalement, c'était grâce à Lisbon qu'il n'avait jamais remis en cause Son décès, pas cru à une nouvelle tromperie de Sa part. Elle n'aurait jamais abattu l'homme sans être certaine de son fait. _Presque une exécution. Yeux qui s'écarquillent légèrement. _Il lui vint soudainement à l'esprit pour la première fois depuis le soir fatal que, eût-il abattu John le Rouge de ses propres mains, conformément à ses désirs profonds, il n'aurait peut-être jamais acquis la certitude de Sa défaite ultime, de Sa mort. Qu'il aurait toujours douté, se serait toujours demandé si… _Froncement de sourcils. _Il s'était déjà trompé, après tout…

Un soulagement pur l'envahi alors comme un raz-de-marée, immense, et il comprit qu'enfin, qu'enfin, il se trouvait libéré de son passé, de son fardeau. _Eclat de rire irrépressible. _Certes pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité, préféré, mais libéré tout de même. En paix. Empli d'espoir nouveau et des germes du bonheur. _Yeux brillants qui laissent échapper quelques larmes. Sourire éclatant. Corps, mains, qui se tendent vers le ciel étoilé. Nouvel éclat de rire, un peu fou._

Peut-être que dans sa traîtrise, Lisbon avait tout même réussi quelque chose de bien.

.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**.**

Assis sur son lit de fortune, dans le grenier, il fixait d'un regard vide et morne le jeu de clefs devant lui. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, quand le blues l'envahissait, il se réfugiait dans son ancienne tanière et laissait vagabonder ses pensées, ressurgir ses souvenirs. _Soupir. _Une occurrence de plus en plus fréquente, presque une nouvelle habitude, qui ne tarderait pas à susciter l'inquiétude de ses collègues. _Haussement d'épaules. _Que pouvait-il y faire ? La morosité le gagnait, bien qu'il prît toujours autant de plaisir à résoudre des affaires et faire tourner son monde en bourrique, à provoquer des réactions diverses le plus souvent extrêmes. Les choses n'étaient simplement plus pareilles. Rien n'était plus pareil… _Soupir._

Elle lui manquait. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un détail, une parole, ne lui rappelât cruellement son absence. Bien qu'il acceptât encore mal ses choix, sa trahison conséquente, il voyait enfin sa conduite pour ce qu'elle était, une manifestation exacerbée de ses qualités les plus grandes, une preuve d'altruisme, de désintéressement, de sens du devoir et du sacrifice à nul autre comparables. Elle savait qu'elle paierait le prix fort, qu'elle perdrait tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, sa vie, pourtant, elle s'était obstinée, sans flancher, sans reculer, n'ayant à cœur que le bien et le bonheur de tous. N'avait pas même cherché à s'expliquer, se dédouaner, consciente qu'elle ne serait pas entendue, ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur un feu rageur. Particulièrement bien placée pour savoir qu'il était inutile de vouloir atteindre les âmes blessées si intimement : elles n'écoutaient que leur propre douleur. _Soupir._ Elle avait simplement disparu dans le néant, silencieuse, sans laisser de traces, laissant dans l'ignorance de sa nouvelle existence jusqu'à ses frères, qui n'avaient plus entendu parler d'elle depuis de longs mois. _Soupir, hochement de désolation. Ses doigts se tendent vers le trousseau de clefs, se crispent, renoncent. Ses yeux se ferment._

Il lui en voulait toujours. Elle l'avait meurtri bien trop intimement pour qu'il en fût autrement, abusant de sa confiance et de son affection, profitant de sa faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins. Si ses intentions étaient louables, les moyens employés l'étaient beaucoup moins. Rien qu'il ne fit régulièrement, certes, mais qu'on attendait de sa part, tandis que de la sienne… Il souffrirait beaucoup moins si sa nature n'avait été si profondément honnête. _Soupir. Démangeaisons dans ses mains. _Parfois, quand il allait trop loin ou se trouvait préoccupé, déprimé, il entendait sa voix qui le houspillait, le titillait, le distrayait ou le réconfortait. Qui faisait cela pour elle maintenant ? Qui lui rappelait de se nourrir convenablement ? Pimentait ses jours ? _Mains entrelacées sur ses genoux, animées d'un tic nerveux. _Que pensait-elle de lui ? D'eux ? Y pensait-elle simplement ? _Reniflement sonore._

De quoi pourrait-elle se plaindre de toute façon ? Son triomphe lui ouvrirait toutes les portes. Partout où elle se présenterait, elle serait accueillie à bras ouverts. _Amertume._ Sa carrière reprendrait enfin du poil de la bête après des années de camouflets et de claques à supporter ses manigances. _Bref gigotement._

Il lui devait des excuses. _Soupir. Lèvres pincées._ Il ignorait ce qu'elle devenait. Il savait juste qu'elle était partie pour de bon moins d'une semaine après son dernier passage au CBI : dans un accès de colère intense, il s'était rendu chez elle pour trouver porte close et locaux déserts. Par la suite, son propriétaire avait été incapable de lui fournir sa nouvelle adresse. _Déglutition._ Il n'avait retrouvé sa trace que par hasard, une nuit où l'insomnie et la curiosité le poussèrent à taper Teresa Lisbon dans un moteur de recherche. Après des pages et des pages de réponses inadéquates ou erronées, il avait lu son nom en petits caractères sur la page d'accueil d'un site à l'accès restreint par un mot de passe. Une page minimaliste, terne, où ne figuraient qu'un sigle – trop communément usité pour en déduire la signification- et l'estampille d'une ville de la côte Est. Rien de plus. _Soupir. Ses yeux se rouvrent, se refixent sur les clefs._

Il lui fallait la revoir. _Agacement. _Lui poser certaines questions qui le hantaient encore trop souvent, dont il avait vainement traqué les réponses dans sa copie du rapport, désormais écornée, chiffonne, tant il l'avait relue. Des réponses qu'elle seule pourrait lui donner. _Soupir. Bref rictus hostile. _Elle devait accepter de les lui donner. _Ses doigts se tendent vers le trousseau, hésitent. _ Accepterait-elle seulement de le revoir ? _Pincement au cœur. Sa main s'immobilise au-dessus de sa cible, tremble légèrement… _

_._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_******§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**********§§§§§§§§§**_

_**************§§§**_


End file.
